So Obvious It's Hidden
by SuperDork1346
Summary: Sometimes when you aren't looking for something, it's right in front of you. Or how Jay and Carlos reveal they're dating to everyone else, in an explosive finale.
1. The Bet

It was a weird relationship to everyone around them. Constantly bickering, teasing each other and just generally getting on each other's last nerve. So it came as no surprise when Ben and Doug followed their girlfriends to the dorm the boys shared, to hear arguing clearly through the door.

Evue rolled her eyes as she pushed open the door, taking in the sight before her. Jay was shirtless, holding something in his hand that was too bundled up to see and Carlos was glaring at him from his spot on Jay's bed. "Boys, boys. You're both idiots and you have guests, show some proper edicate." She gave them both a look, for some reason causing Carlos to blush and Jay to laugh.

"Hey Evie, glad you got such a beautiful view this morning." Jay threw on what was apparent a shirt in his hand before throwing himself on the bed behind Carlos causing the smaller boy to fall backwards onto him, making him hit his friend in annoyance. "Yeah, I know. Falling on hard surfaces hurts." He blushed as the meaning of his words ran through his head, glaring at a laughing Carlos.

The white haired boy jumped off the bed, choosing instead to lean on Evie. "What do you think Evie, is he really that hard a surface? He looks like a big softie to me." He wiggled his eyebrows before ducking behind a mortified Evie.

Mal barked out a laugh. "Guys, if you don't stop I think you're going to break her. And as much as you're into that, she's Doug's." She grinned cheekily as all three of them turned to send daggers in her direction. "What? Don't want anything happening to your precious princess?"

Jay snorted before getting up to shove Carlos one last time, giving his other two friends each a kiss on the cheek. "I apologize for ruining your mornings, I promise to make it up to you later." He brushed past the guys who looked way too torn between laughing, confusion and jealousy. "You coming Carlos?"

As they ran off to the locker rooms for the tourney game that was looming in the distance, the boys turned to their girlfriends. Ben chose his words carefully as he rubbed the back of his neck. "They're...awfully carefree."

Mal seemed to realize what they both thought, laughing again as she leaned on Evie. "You think...Them and us?" When Evie caught on she laughed too, wiping tears so they wouldn't mess up her makeup as minimal as it was today. "You clearly don't know them that well then. Jay is our very protective older brother, he refuses to let anything hurt us in any way shape or form. Why do you think Jay hates Chad so much off the field?"

Of course being a team meant trusting your teammates so all personal stuff was left in the locker room to be picked up again when they took off their jerseys. "Oh and Carlos? If he so much as sees us hurting, suddenly all of our favorite stuff is piled around us with a blanket wrapped around our shoulders. He refuses to let us stay in any kind of pain." Evie pointed out, explaining why when she got called a stupid pretty face by one of the royals they found er in her sewing chair with a thin blanket wrapped around her and dark chocolate on her lap. "Besides, they aren't interested in us." The girls shared a look, giggling like they knew something.

"Of course they won't come out right and admit it, no. That's not how this works." Mal pointed out, slipping past the boys and taking Ben's hand. "Everyone has to figure it out for themselves, even if all of us are dropping huge hints."

It went on like that till they had to separate so the guys could get into uniform, Ben for the game and Doug for band. The later of which turned to his friend in confusion after the girls were out of earshot. "What just happened? I feel like we just missed something."

After the game was a small celebration for their win, but it was quickly ended by Carlos walking up to Jay and punching him in the gut with force that made his double over for a second. "You idiot! You blind sided jerk!" He was fuming as they stood in the courtyard, enjoying their time outside. At least most of them _were_. "You basically got bull charged by that guy and you didn't even notice because making sure _I_ didn't _screw up_ was way more important!"

While everyone around them got nervous, Evie and Mal got excited like something was going to happen. Their grins got bigger as Jay stepped close to him, poking him in the chest. "You really think I can't deal with getting knocked over? At least I get usually get up! I'm sick of dragging your sorry.." He paused, remembering where he was. "I'm not dragging you off the field every time you don't get up, I'm tired of it. So making sure you don't screw up, yeah it's distracting."

Carlos stepped closer, barring his teeth like a dog. "Nice to know you won't be able to lift me next time since you'll be too busy getting your arm reattached to your body!" He glared into his friend's eyes, looking like he really was going to fight him if this got worse. "Nice to know me screwing up happens more than you getting injured."

Jay got a victorious smirk on his face as he made them nose to nose, just barely whispering, "At least on the field my injuries can get fixed by the nurse." He pulled away to watch as his friend sputtered looking completely mortified. "I believe I just won."

Carlos glared at him with his cheeks still flaring. "Not yet you haven't, the day isn't over and you certainly aren't the kind of person that wins without help." He smirked as he walked away, pausing at the exit. "Oh and guys?" He turned to the two disappointed girls watching them argue. "You should know better than to expect it now." He disappeared, leaving behind the confused Auradon students.

"Come on! You know that would have been the perfect moment..." Evie pouted at Jay who looked a little too flustered for what just happened. She nudged Mal who was rolling her eyes, both of them sharing a look. Whatever just happened, it was between the Villian Kids.

Carlos was relaxing on his bed when his best friend crashed into the room, quickly shutting and locking the door with one swift motion. "Hello to you to. Nice to see you've... _calmed down_ enough to make the walk up here. I'd hate to see you hurt yourself."

Jay growled at him lightly as he removed his jacket, throwing it on his bed. He took in the quick change that the other boy had taken, going for sweatpants and a t shirt instead of his usually on point outfits. "I see you've gotten comfy up here all by yourself. You know, everyone is still in the courtyard scratching their heads over your little stunt. They probably think you're about to get a huge beat down."

Carlos titled his head, exposing his neck more for Jay's viewing. "Is that so?" He seemed to contemplate that as he grinned at the ceiling. "As it seems, every time we're left alone it's always you who walks away with the most bruises. Of course..." He turned his eyes the boy before him, still with that mischievous grin. "I make it so no one can tell since I am the tactical one. I always make it last as long..." He barred his teeth again, more predatorily than last time. "as possible."

Jay was on him in second as he basically flung himself across the room, but the power quickly shifted as Carlos had him pinned beneath him. "Nice to know what you have planned." Their lips crashed together in a hungry array of tongue, lip biting and moans as the oblivious outside world prayed that the friends would come back alive. Of course, that was if the two boys could walk outside their room after their own version of an after game celebration.

"MAL GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE!" Carlos and Jay were glaring at her as she flinched, already half out of her dorm door. She was glad when Evie had warned her about the bruise forming on her lower neck that was still clearly visible even with the jacket she was wearing. But, it only took the boys the time it took for her to run to notice. "Since when does Ben give you visible hickies? I mean, does he have no class?"

"Well, he didn't when he decided to visit me this morning." Mal's mood immediately improved as the boys jumped off her bed looking at it like it was infested. "Course we never really made it to the bed..." She laughed as Jay looked at her in horror before relaxing at her easy smile. She and Ben hadn't shared much more than a few heated kisses whenever they were alone. Of course some of them hadn't been aimed at her lips, but that was really beside the point.

Carlos plopped back down on her bed, ignoring Evie's fake horror. "Okay, so when are we going to tell everyone? Because clearly they can't figure it out for themselves and I think your sisters are going to explode next time we flirt in public."

Jay looked at the two girls for a second before shrugging. "Considering how you were talking about how _hard_ I was yesterday, talked about needing _help_ after the game and proceeded to promise I couldn't walk out of the dorm...I think they deserve to be oblivious."

Evie fanned her face. "Even though I know you haven't done anything like... _that_ yet, please don't suggest it when I'm here. I really don't want to have that mental image stapled to the inside of my forehead for the rest of eternity."

Carlos tilted his head as he rolled over onto his stomach and rested his chin on his hands, his feet sticking up in the air so that they didn't land on Mal's pillows. "What are you talking about? Jay only meant that his hair was a complete disaster zone, his lips were twice the size of the castle and as much as I hate to admit it, I might have left a teinsy mark on his neck."

Mal burst forward to tackle him, checking his neck. And sure enough a small, almost invisible if you weren't looking, dark bruise was forming on his pulse point. "Damn Jay, you really are going soft on us for Carlos. And I do mean, _on_ Carlos." She laughed as she danced back to Evie, slinging an arm around the girl. "Of course, I already know that they are going to announce it by a victory kiss after one of them manages to break the other as we all know. The first one to kiss the other in public loses and I'm telling you it's going to be Jay. So, how's Doug?"

For the next hour of their free day, the four Villian Kids sat around and gossiped in their own way. Not over who kissed who, they already knew that, or who cheated on the last exam, Charming. Duh. What they really wanted to know was what the three other people in the room were up to. And of course, how much _exactly_ Mal placed on Jay being the first to break and _Evie_ placed on it being Carlos. "You know, I do think you're going to break first. I have way too good an ass and you can't resist my cuteness for long."

Jay smirked as he bolted up right. "Oh, you just made this more interesting. Why don't we...speed things up?" Suddenly he had everyone's attention as he laid out the rules. "We aren't allowed to kiss or do anything till one of us breaks, even in private. If one of us breaks in private, they have to create a whole romantic speech and go the whole Auradon mile."

Instead of taking his hand, Carlos simply leaned in as close to Jay as possible without actually touching him. "One thing before we make this official..." The tension made Mal and Evie duck their heads. "It'll be so much fun knowing you lost to me again..." He pressed the quickest kiss onto his boyfriend you could possibly imagine before quickly shaking his hand. "Deal. Starts now." He got up and was sprinting out of the room before the girls could even look up.

Jay sputtered from his spot on the floor, glaring at the open door. "Be glad you have Auradon boyfriends. Mine sucks." He glared at them for a second with all the suggestive looks he was getting. "Shove it where you want it, doesn't make it a guy." He then ran after the son of De Vil, fully prepared to win this bet.

"They're going to break before the end of the week, aren't they?" The two girls looked at each other, shrugging. "At least we have time to get a video camera."


	2. Reaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of it's characters. I do however own the plot.**

 **AN: If you don't know who Freddie and Jordan are, you should look up Descendants: Wicked World, it's awesome and you get to see a lot of new characters.**

You should never doubt the people that know you best, especially when it comes to knowing when you are going to lose a bet. But no one, and I do mean no one, could have predicted the way that the bet ended. But first...

"You're hilarious." Doug pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, shaking his head lightly. "It would be a bit obvious if that were true, don't you think? I mean I've seen Mal and Ben, lus first hand experience from you. No way."

Mal walked up to them with a disappointed look on her face, just having caught the end of their conversation. "You told him about Jay and Carlos? I thought we were going to wait and let the boys tell everyone on their own time, it's not like there are any other gay..."

Evie's hand muffling her next words was a bit too late as Doug stared at them in surprise. "What?" When Mal looked at him in confusion, he pointed to Freddie and Jordan who were getting cozy in the corner. "Evie seems to think they'll start dating at some point, I disagree since I've known Jordan forever and she doesn't like relationships." He turned his full attention back on the two girls, Evie still having her hand over Mal's mouth. "Now, Jay and Carlos?"

Evie groaned as she sat down next to her boyfriend, appreciating the squeeze of reassurance he gave her hand underneath the table and out of view. "Jay and Carlos were a couple before coming to the isle." She whispered that part, before going on to talk in full volume since this part wouldn't raise suspicion. "I don't know when it started. On the isle, flirting was a show of who's more dominant and more aggressive arguing than anything. It made it appear as if they weren't a weakness for you and it could mean anyone. So no flowers or sweet kisses. Those came in well hidden hickies, wreaking havoc on someone the other doesn't like and always, _always,_ above anything else. Never saying 'I love you.' It would be like signing their death sentence or telling everyone in school their darkest, most well kept secret." Evie seemed to recognize the look on his face and she quickly put her hands over his and rubbed her thumbs over his palms which were rough from working in the mines. "That doesn't mean if we ever do decide to say it to each other I'll feel horrible or think of it like that. Its an adjustment thing."

As Doug still looked unsure, Mal decided it was best to tell him about the bet. "The two of them are trying to get over that stigma so they came up with a really stupid idea. Whoever caved first and showed affection in public would have to say it right then and there, because they do but they are so chicken and it's been ingrained in their heads so much. Plus with us, words are literal and you don't say it to you 100% mean it. I can say I'm falling for Ben, but it doesn't mean I love him. Not yet, because I've only just found out what it's like to be cared for by someone in a non isle way."

"I think I get it now. It's like you only have a set number of times you can say it to the wrong person, so you wait to you really know because by then you've got a pretty good chance of having the right one." Leave it to Doug to come up with a way to explain it to himself. "And that's why..." He blushed darkly as he turned to Evie. "I'm sorry, I should have told you I had a sister who was here so it didn't look like I was putting you in that position."

Evie smiled at him, kissing him quickly while the librarian wasn't looking. "That's okay, I got to meet her and hear all the embarrassing stories that she knew all within ten minutes of thinking you decided to declare your love for me in the almost empty cafeteria." She blushed darkly as she seemed to remember something. "Though, I could have gone without learning that you told your entire family you were bringing home a princess, even if they know who my mom is. I still can't believe they don't hate me and that your sister's first words when she saw me were, 'this is the girl that got a higher score than your on a chem quiz? Either marry her or realize you've lost your touch.' I don't understand you people."

Mal laughed with Doug, glad they seemed to be more relaxed. Of course that was quickly over as she sat rigid in her chair. "Who's going to tell Jay and Carlos that someone knows?"

If that mattered, it ended the second lunch started. As you all know, food scraps are sent to the isle because who would waste food on villains? Certainly not the good kings and queens of fairytales, oh no. They were too _good_ for that. So of course they never sent anything with flavor or any specifically rich foods, which meant the Villian Kids knew their stomachs wouldn't be able to handle it if they went immediately to that so they hadn't touched it yet. Evie made the mistake that day, standing up and heading over to the thicker of the foods. "Peanut butter, jams...What's this?" She picked up a flat looking container with a dark substance in it, peaking her interest. "Doug? What's this?"

Hr boyfriend slipped an arm around her waist as he walked over, a small smile appearing on his face when he saw what she was holding. "Nutella. It's like the chocolate version of peanut butter, it's meane with hazelnuts." At the back of his mind, he probably realized he should've asked before she tasted it. "Do you have any allergies?"

When she raised an eyebrow at him, he just sighed. She would probably be fine, more people were allergic to peanuts anyway. Of course when they got back to the table and she started wheezing, he realized what a mistake that was. She looked at him in terror, not understanding what was going on.

Doug quickly bolted to the nurses, dragging her back with him to find Evie collapsed on the floor with her cheeks swollen and her throat red. "Guys, back off." The other kids didn't understand and were completely freaking out. Mal was demanding Ben tell her what was wrong so she could fix it, Jay was running a hand through his hair over and over while Carlos simply backed against the wall and looked like he was struggling to breathe too. "Evie, look at me." When her eyes left the needle the nurse was getting ready, he smiled at her. "Princess, you're going to be fine. The nurse is going to give you something that breaks down the reaction happening in your stomach. You'll still be weak after so once the swelling stops, you're going to come with her and me so she can make sure you're okay after it goes, okay?"

Evie nodded slowly as the swelling started to disappear, making her boyfriend very glad that they had extra strength allergy shots and a nurse next to the cafeteria. When she finally started to get her breath back, she let Doug lift her into a sitting position, switching so her head was resting on her knees. She was soon gone with the nurse, sending an uneasy smile to Mal and her friends.

Carlos quickly calmed down, relieved that she was okay and she would be okay when he got answers later. Jay on the other hand still looked like he was having an anxiety attack. "Jay, Jay look at me." When that didn't work, he grabbed the boy's face and forced him to look him in the eye. "How many freckles do I have? Can you count them? Out loud"

Jay nodded slowly, not understanding but trusting him anyway. "Well you have the ones on your back, I think there are three of them since you have one on your shoulder blade and one by your hip..." He quietly listed all the freckles he could think of, Carlos's hands still holding his face. As he talked, his breathing evened out and his nervous jitters went away.

Carlos smiled at him. "Okay, I have way too many freckles for you to list. Do you feel better now?" When he nodded, Carlos pulled the older boy into a tight hug. "Evie is going to be fine, like the nurse said. They'll explain it later." When Jay pulled away and went to protest, Carlos did the only thing he knew how to do to shut his boyfriend up that wouldn't get him punched. He kissed him, winding his fingers into his hair to make sure he didn't pull away.

Mal stood there, dumbfounded as she watched herself lose the bet to no one. If there was anyone she would have expected to break, it would have been Jay because he is the one that was most open about them on the isle. The most PDA. Carlos, was always shy about it. Ad now he was kissing a guy in front of half the cafeteria.

Carlos pulled away slowly and released his dazed boyfriend with a smile. As quiet as he could have been, he was the first person from the isle to whisper three simple words. "I love you. And you are an idiot if you think I'm going to let you beat yourself up over this." When he slipped out of Jay's arms, he turned to Mal with a smile. "Sorry you lost, you know I couldn't just leave him like that. Oh and tell Evie I'm so..." He was quickly quiet by Jay taking revenge and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
